The newsie girls of new york
by Elizabeth Yaster
Summary: Hey if you read my other newsies story this one is 100 times better but still with the same characters! tell me how you like it! enjoy:)
1. Default Chapter

The year was 1899 in Manhattan, and the newsies were out selling their papers. One of the newsies was a 16 year old girl. There were only 2 girl newsie in Manhattan, and she was one of them. This is where Haddy's story begins.

That night

Haddy walked into the lodging house for newsies with a black eye!

"Wow, what happened to youse?" asked Jack Kelley.

"Picked a fight with a scabber!" said Haddy "I think I hoit 'im worse though!"

"Hey guys! Wow, Haddy did youse walk into a wall?" askd Race Track Haddy's best friend of the guys.

"Ha ha very funny, no I got into a fight!" said Haddy.

Then Bumlets walked in limping.

"Jeeze is everyone of youse gettin' hoit?" asked Jack. "Who did this to youse?"

"Haddy!" said Bumlets ashamed to ahve gottan soaked by a girl.

"Haddy! Why?" asked Kid Blink.

"That fat fool tried to kiss me so I kicked 'im as hard as I could in da shins!" said Haddy.

Then Springs, Haddy's best friend who came to be a newsie after her brother died in the refuge on the account of Springs not making enough to give the scabbers to keep him form being beaten and kept alive, came in.

"Wow, what all da commotion?" Springs asked.

"Well, Haddy got a black eye form one of your old friends, and den Bumlets tried to kiss her so now he's a crip!" Jack informed.

"Haddy he tried to kiss youse?" Springs asked confused.

"Yes, now please forgedda 'bout it I'm scarred for life da way it is wid out bein' reminded every minute!" said Haddy angrily.

"Okay it's dropped now let's all ged us some shut eye!" said Kid Blink.

"Yeah." agreed all the newsies. So they calmed their bunks and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

This morning when all of the newsies were washing, Jack and race were talking about how they wanted girls then Mush and Springs kind os got involved. Then Bumlets came running in freaking out about there being two girls in the lodging house.


	2. Who Are they?

The year was 1899 in Manhattan, and the newsies were out selling their papers. One of the newsies was a 16 year old girl. There were only 2 girl newsie in Manhattan, and she was one of them. This is where Haddy's story begins.

That night

Haddy walked into the lodging house for newsies with a black eye!

"Wow, what happened to youse?" asked Jack Kelley.

"Picked a fight with a scabber!" said Haddy "I think I hoit 'im worse though!"

"Hey guys! Wow, Haddy did youse walk into a wall?" askd Race Track Haddy's best friend of the guys.

"Ha ha very funny, no I got into a fight!" said Haddy.

Then Bumlets walked in limping.

"Jeeze is everyone of youse gettin' hoit?" asked Jack. "Who did this to youse?"

"Haddy!" said Bumlets ashamed to ahve gottan soaked by a girl.

"Haddy! Why?" asked Kid Blink.

"That fat fool tried to kiss me so I kicked 'im as hard as I could in da shins!" said Haddy.

Then Springs, Haddy's best friend who came to be a newsie after her brother died in the refuge on the account of Springs not making enough to give the scabbers to keep him form being beaten and kept alive, came in.

"Wow, what all da commotion?" Springs asked.

"Well, Haddy got a black eye form one of your old friends, and den Bumlets tried to kiss her so now he's a crip!" Jack informed.

"Haddy he tried to kiss youse?" Springs asked confused.

"Yes, now please forgedda 'bout it I'm scarred for life da way it is wid out bein' reminded every minute!" said Haddy angrily.

"Okay it's dropped now let's all ged us some shut eye!" said Kid Blink.

"Yeah." agreed all the newsies. So they calmed their bunks and fell asleep.

The Next Morning

This morning when all of the newsies were washing, Jack and race were talking about how they wanted girls then Mush and Springs kind os got involved. Then Bumlets came running in freaking out about there being two girls in the lodging house.

"Well, yeah Bumlets we know that there are two goils here Haddy and Springs!" said Jack.

"No two strange goils!" said Bumlets.

Haddy and Springs looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. That's when Jack and Race got bug eyed when they saw one of the newsie girls. Jack went up andput his arm around the girl's waist.

"Hey sweet face, I'm Jack Kelley." said Jack.

"No, no, no I ain't lookin' for a guy I'm lookin' for my brudda, and my name is Brooks not sweet face!" said Brooks flinging Jacks arm away like it was a dead animal latched on her.

"Who's your brudda?" asked Haddy.

" 'is name is Crutchy have youse seen 'im?" asked Brooks.

"Yeah he was just here." said Springs.

"Hey, ya guys waddid I miss?" asked Crutchy.

"Hey Haddy?" asked Mush tapping Haddy on the shoulder.

"What I'm tryin' to see whads goin' on." said Haddy kind of annoyed.

"I need to ask youse somethin'!" said Mush, "Want to go to Tibby's!"

"Yeah sure who else is goin'?" asked Haddy.

"No, Haddy just youse and me." said Mush.

"Okay sure." Haddy said not really paying attention to what he was saying because Brooks had just punched Bumlets in the stomach.

"Hey I like her she thinks Bumlets should be smacked!" said Haddy.

"Haddy!" said Springs.

"Well, someone around here is smart!" said Haddy.

"Haddy!" said Haddy introducing herself and sticking out her hand for Brooks to shake.

"Brooks, and this here's Dot!" said Brooks shaking Haddy's hand.


End file.
